


Doodles

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, paper is for nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper is for losers…at least that’s what Sjin thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

“Property of Sjin, really?” Xephos sighed as he glanced at the curly scribbles on his arm. Sjin looked up at him with a grin. “it’s true though!”

Xephos would have argued further but he was far too exhausted; working at the Jaffa Factory was really draining his energy. The other man went back to his far more important work of doodling on the fresh canvas of Xephos’ arm that dangled from the couch, random shapes covering the arm from his fingers all the way to where his shirt sleeve started. Finishing the looping design that he had been drawing on the wrist, Sjin kissed a small heart doodle on his palm and stood up and climbed onto of Xephos.

“What are you-“ Xephos was cut off by a soft kiss and a hand trailing up his shirt.

“I ran out of space,” Sjin whispered in the spaceman’s ear, his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

Xephos squirmed, trying to hide his blush. “So? Find some paper.”

Sjin laughed and lightly bit his earlobe. “Come on, you’re my favourite canvas!” He pulled back slightly. “Take off your shirt…please?”

With a forced sigh, Xephos sat up and removed his shirt. “Better?”

“Much.”

Sjin picked up his markers from the floor and uncapped the red one. He began to draw a wonky heart where Xephos’ real heart would be.

“Are you going to draw my guts too?” Xephos said sarcastically, secretly enjoying the warmth of Sjin in his lap.

“Shhh, I’m the artist here.”

Xephos laughed and closed his eyes as he took in the feeling on the marker running along his bare skin. Sjin wrote his name in the heart and switched for a black marker before quickly dotting Xephos’ nose and drawing slanted whiskers on both of his cheeks. Xephos scrunched up his nose but didn’t respond to Sjin who was now giggling openly.

A few minutes passed, Xephos slowly drifting off to sleep as Sjin continued to use his chest and stomach as a substitute for paper. Meanwhile, Sjin was concentrating intently on his design, carefully leading the marker around his partner’s body. Once he was happy that every available piece of skin was covered, he kissed Xephos’ navel.

“Done?” Xephos yawned, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Sjin nodded with a wide smile. The spaceman glanced down at his stomach and his eyes widened.

“Sjin, was the arrow really necessary?” he groaned as he felt his cheeks flame.

Sjin laughed and traced the large arrow pointing to the hem of his pants tenderly. “Of course!” He leaned closer so his nose was just an inch away from Xephos’. Xephos growled playfully and wrapped a hand behind Sjin’s neck to pull him into a kiss. He squeaked as Sjin lost his balance and collapsed on top of him.

“Aww, the bees smudged!” Sjin pouted as he looked down. “I was proud of them!”

Xephos laughed and pulled Sjin into his embrace. “Calm down, you can always draw it again.”

“Tomorrow?”

“…maybe.”

Head tucked into Xephos’ shoulder, Sjin smiled. “That means yes.”

“Just go sleep, stupid.”


End file.
